


Want for Lock and Key

by IdolDaydreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way he looks at him, Taekwoon should be reassured. Instead his chest tightens. “It didn’t really cross my mind before. I have a play collar and that was enough.” He hesitates, looking away from Hakyeon only to look back when his chin is led by a single finger. “But I want to be yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want for Lock and Key

“I think the scene was too much for him,” Hakyeon says as he gets in bed next to Wonsik, Taekwoon following close behind.

Taekwoon curls against Hakyeon’s side, head to his chest. He looks across at the subject of their discussion. Wonsik is wrapped in a heavy robe beneath the blankets, the fluffy, plush collar bunched at his neck. He’s drifted easily into sleep. His body covered, there’s no sign of the violence just an hour before. He looks peaceful. The dissonance isn’t lost on Taekwoon.

“You did everything he asked for within bounds,” he replies, fisting Hakyeon’s shirt. His mind is still a haze, still heavy with a distant need to serve his Master. But play time is over now.

“Yes, but he’s never been hit with the cane before.” Guilt laces Hakyeon’s every word. It wouldn’t be the first time. After Taekwoon’s first intense scene, he found no way to console him for days. He gave him constant reassurance that yes, his Taekwoonie likes this. Yes, his Taekwoonie still loves him even though he hurt him. Even after play continued, they spent more evenings together than usual. A tangle of limbs wherever they ended up.

“He’s never gone into sub space that fast,” Taekwoon concedes. “But you tested it on him before the scene. He didn’t go in blind.”

Hakyeon reaches out to toy with a few loose strands of Wonsik’s hair. “I hope I didn’t hurt him.”

He does his best to fight the smirk on his face. “You did. That was the point. But you also protected him.”

“I knew he was done when my ears stopped ringing.” Taekwoon feels a chuckle bubble up in Hakyeon’s chest. He watches the hand in Wonsik’s hair move until it disappears into his own. “You’re so quiet for me. So good. You just giggle through it all.”

“Not always.” The praise swells Taekwoon’s heart nevertheless. He pushes himself up just enough to trail soft kisses over Hakyeon’s jaw. Hakyeon’s hand falls away. “Spend more time alone with him for a while. You’ll need it.”

Rustling beside them alerts them both. Wonsik’s side of the blankets has gathered around his knees, exposing his legs to the relative cool of the room. Taekwoon reacts first, pulling himself away and up to round the bed. He fixes the blankets, glances up to find Wonsik awake. He rasps something Taekwoon can’t read on his lips - his voice is shot. Taekwoon takes a step up, leans closer to his face.

“You okay? You need anything?” Before Wonsik can finish shaking his head, he produces the water bottle from the nightstand anyway. Wonsik pulls himself up enough to drink, tries to steal a lazy kiss when he’s done. He gets as far as brushing noses. Taekwoon gently pushes him down. “Later. Go back to sleep.” He ignores the disappointed rumbling and puts the bottle back.

On his return, he catches sight of Hakyeon’s grin and sparkling eyes. He ducks his head, hiding his embarrassed smile and bitten lip. In bed, he settles right into position using Hakyeon as a human body pillow. Taekwoon feels him adjust under his weight. The closeness melts any residual tension. Idle fingers under the hem of his sweatshirt trace nonsense patterns on his side.

With Wonsik once again asleep, the remaining two lie in silence. Taekwoon listens to Hakyeon’s heartbeat, to his lungs fill and deflate. He becomes keenly aware of a growing warmth in his chest. He begins to sift through a long list of memories, a subtle grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. Yet, as he does, he realizes something is missing. In all that time, both just the two of them and with Wonsik, Hakyeon never offered to claim him. To be fair, Taekwoon never asked. Even so, he suddenly feels tense. Uneasy.

Taekwoon tilts his head up, getting little more than a close-up of Hakyeon’s neck. He ignores the way his mouth waters. Softly he calls his attention, continues when he receives an acknowledging hum. “When Sikie recovers, I want to talk about something.”

The nonsense patterns stop. Hakyeon raises his head. “Hm? What is it?”

Taekwoon licks his lips, hesitates. Beginning this relationship required he be assertive. He’s had a lot of practice voicing his wants and desires. This, however, leaves him feeling more vulnerable than the most humiliating scene. His first instinct is to run from the room, but Hakyeon deserves better. “I think,” he pauses, “I think I want to be collared.”

Slowly Hakyeon sits up, and Taekwoon with him. “We’ve been together a while. Why now?” His expression is no less loving than a few minutes ago, if a bit more curious.

The way he looks at him, Taekwoon should be reassured. Instead his chest tightens. “It didn’t really cross my mind before. I have a play collar and that was enough.” He hesitates, looking away from Hakyeon only to look back when his chin is led by a single finger. “But I want to be yours.”

“You are mine,” Hakyeon responds, eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears. Taekwoon startles at the sight, his mind scrambling to fix his invisible wrong. Before he can think of a solution, Hakyeon’s lips are pressing against his own - warm, tender, and a little teasing. Like he should have known all along. At nearly the same time, both grin into the kiss. A self-conscious chuckle catches in Taekwoon’s throat, but Hakyeon is the first to pull away.

“You are mine,” he repeats, slightly firmer. “But if a collar helps remind you, we’ll see about drawing up a contract. Sikie should be better in a few days.”

Eagerly Taekwoon steals a kiss, pausing only to thank him before stealing another. For them he receives a light scolding, a word of caution not to wake their partner. He allows himself to be urged back down to bed, to the comfort of Hakyeon’s chest. His fear dissipated, he listens again to the heart beating beneath his ear. Its relaxed and steady rhythm lull him into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
